


"Talk to Me. Please."

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [33]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: College! AU, Gen, I'm totally loving quotations for titles right now, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: He’s not particularly pleased about this development.That’s not to say it isentirelyunwelcome.(However, that’s not to say he’s really all that pleased.)_._Or, Edd and Kevin have to work on a project.(That is, if Edd will ever allow an interaction with Kevin to proceed.)





	"Talk to Me. Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> This piece is part of a series called "Facetious Fusions" but it can stand alone. 
> 
> The premise of the series is taking a quotation from one fandom and fusing it -- see what I did there? ;D -- with another fandom. I tend to list the two fandom options and the next quotation in the second author's note (so, feel free to comment/vote if you have a preference!)
> 
> This piece's inspiring quotation is:
> 
> “So you’re letting me in?”  
> “It’s either that or watch you hound me through the door.” -- Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

He’s not particularly pleased about this development.

 

That’s not to say it is _entirely_ unwelcome.

 

(However, that’s not to say he’s really all that pleased.)

 

See, when Eddward was assigned Kevin as his partner for their music class -- the one General Education class requirement he had left to graduate -- he had been hoping for a smooth and professional transaction that would stay within the confines of the classroom.

 

Alas, it clearly was not meant to be. This, Edd could confirm when Kevin had inquired -- minutes after the class was separated into their respective partnerships -- if “the other dorks” were still in contact.

 

(Suffice to say, that particular conversation ended as abruptly as it began).

 

_._

 

An unfortunate part of working on a group project was, in fact, having to work with at least one other person in regards to said project.

 

“So, are we actually gonna work on this? Or, are you just gonna ignore me?”

 

“Unfortunately, Kevin,” ‘Unfortunately’ really seemed to be the word of year, even though Eddward felt it was a tad overused and could be replaced with more fascinating words such as “lamentably”. “I have been remiss in my other classes and therefore must spend today rectifying my academic errors.”

 

They both know this is absolute bull.

 

But since the project isn’t due for a two weeks and he’s got a lot on his plate today, Kevin is willing to let it slide.

 

_._

 

It’s not as though Kevin’s a bad person, truly.

 

Double D doesn’t even really dislike him, if at all.

 

However, it is simply that this is a time where his friends are inordinately lacking in support and academia is truly becoming... a bit of challenge (read: daily panic attacks and frequent existential crises). And so, it is almost aggravating to interact with someone who has always seemed to be inherently successful in any endeavor he attempts.

 

And, yes, it is incredibly childish to avoid any human interaction with such a person -- especially, considering the fact his GPA will suffer if he continues this habit of behavior -- but he honestly feels like being rather childish right now.

 

_._

 

It takes Kevin three days of hesitation before he starts to get frustrated.

 

“Dork,” It doesn’t really contain anger, but Double D instinctively takes a step back anyway. “Here.”

 

The phone number had been hastily scribbled on a scrap of paper during a moment of procrastination. Now, it was being shoved over in the hopes of starting a conversation.

 

… Hopefully.

 

The recipient can only stand in shock for a solid three minutes after the jock walks away, practically blushing from head to toe for reasons he doesn’t really want to understand currently.

 

The unspoken request is still blasting in his mind by the time Eddward reaches home:

 

_Will you just talk to me?_

 

_._

 

All of his assignments for the next two weeks in all major (and minor) classes have been completed.

 

His room had been cleaned to a level of perfection that even has him rolling his eyes -- after all, Eddward is now at a state of being where he was perfectly aware of when cleaning is just a form of procrastination.

 

(And even though tidying always warms his heart -- metaphorically speaking, that is -- there does come a point where even he wants to chuck his cleaning supplies out a window.)

 

_It is_ **_lamentably_** _,_ the word almost coaxes a snicker out of him but nevertheless he persists in that serious train of thought, _time to make a certain phone call._

 

His hands reach for the cell phone, before he notices a speck of dust gathering in the corner.

 

“Oh dear! I simply cannot phone Kevin until _that_ has been taken care of!”

 

_._

 

He had been chillaxing in his room when his phone starts to repeatedly buzz. And, since nobody ever calls him, that narrows the list of suspects down to only one.

 

_“Greetings and Salutations, Kevin! I was wondering if it would perhaps be possible to arrange a meeting sometime this week in order to create a plan for our project -- if not actually complete the project.”_ A nervous chuckle follows this, apologetic and sending an exasperated smile through the athlete.

 

“Yeah, any time works for me.” An endearing scoff sounds over the phone -- not that Kevin would _ever_ refer to anything as “endearing”.

 

_“In that case, how does tomorrow after your practice -- say 6 o’clock?”_ Of course Double Dweeb is the type to say “o’clock”. Why didn’t this surprise him?

 

“Works for me.”

 

_._

 

Kevin steps out of the locker room, refreshed and ready to meet the challenge of a socially awkward dork.

 

(Said dork has been apart of his life since childhood and is someone he doesn’t _really_ mind being in the company of, but still. The situation requires energy.)

 

So, when he sees a familiar beanie in the distance, his eyes can’t help but widen.

 

(Part of him figured Double Dweeb would try to bolt at the last time, for whatever reason he’d been avoiding Kevin in the first place.)

 

“Greetings, Kevin! Is everything alright?” The jock in question is still processing how _easy_ this moment is, especially in comparison to the last week of interactions he’s had with Double D.

 

“Tubular.” The outdated phrase flows far smoother than it feels. But he’s still not completely willing to trust that everything’s just “okay” here. Eddward senses this, pausing in the interaction to let Kevin properly speak.

 

“So,” The words come out before he has time to really think. “You’re letting me in?”

 

_You’re_ **_finally_ ** _gonna talk to me?_

 

“Well, Kevin,” Eddward’s eyes glowed with understanding as a smile crept into his voice, “It was either that or watch you hound me through the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> And for our next quotation:
> 
> “Of course it’s in your head, Harry. But why should that mean that it’s not real?” -- Harry Potter 
> 
> Our fandoms of choice are:  
> Teen Titans  
> X-Men: First Class
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I’ve put together a new prompt meme challenge called “Changing the Scenes”. It’s about -- you guessed it! -- putting out prompts and writing up stuff you would have liked to have seen differently in any fandom.
> 
> So, check it out if you’re interested and feel free to submit a few prompts!


End file.
